Anger Management
by Kallik's Eternal
Summary: For a school community service project, Jack is sent to a mental ward/anger management institute to help troubled people. When he discovers that Kim has been put in anger management against her will, Jack promises to help bust her out. But what happens when things get more complicated? Jack might never see the blonde girl again.
1. Monday

Our school does a lot of stupid things. Talent shows, couponing race-offs, puberty talks EVERY SINGLE YEAR, you get the point. But nothing is worse than community service week.

The school staff chooses a community service for you (helping the elderly at a nursing home, for instance) and you spend the school hours there (provided you have a person watching to make sure you do it).

Milton, Jerry, Eddie and I were sitting in the auditorium waiting for our names to be called and also waiting for Kim.

"Lola Ackerman – babysitter. Jack Anderson – anger management class supervisor…" the principal called out.

"Anger management supervisor?" I asked in disbelief.

"We'll miss you Jack," Milton said, patting my back. I shook my head.

"That can NOT be on the list!" I said.

"…Arnold Bennett – math tutor," the principal continued.

After all the names were called, our parents drove us to where we needed to be. My mom had dropped me off at _The Jenson Institute – Mental Ward and Anger Management, _where I was expected to work. I walked through the doors to the front desk.

"Name," the plump lady who was working the desk said.

"Jack Anderson," I answered. "I'm volunteering for community service for my school, Seaford High."

"Let me just check the list," the lady said, looking at the clipboard on the desk. "Yup, you're on the list. You will be helping in anger management. Your first client is in room 4B. There you will meet a man who will train you in management. Go now." I walked past the desk, looking for 4B.

When I finally found it, I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a man's voice yelled. I flinched, opening the door. I expected a big, burly criminal, but instead I found a man and a fourteen year old blonde girl who was sitting on the bed with her head down.

"Kim?" I asked. The blonde looked up, seemingly shooting daggers with her gaze.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled. The man stood up.

"Careful Kim, remember the anger problems," he said quickly, grabbing her before she could do anything.

"I don't have anger problems!" Kim argued.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Kim said.

"Yes. I really, really, really wanna know," I said.

"Too bad for you then Jack," Kim said, smirking.

"Ugh, I have to spend all week with you as my community service project?" I groaned.

"I guess so yea," Kim said.

"Anyway, I am Harry Burnes, your tutor," the man said, holding out his hand.

"Jack Anderson," I said, shaking it.

"Both of you are idiots," Kim spat.

"Before we begin with your training, I must use the bathroom first," Harry said. Once he left, I turned back to Kim.

"What's with the bitchiness?" I demanded.

"Jack," Kim hissed, motioning me over with her hand. I went over. "Careful what you say. They can hear us."

"Who, the staff?" I asked.

"I learned it the hard way. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that you have got to get me out of here," Kim whispered. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"How did you end up here though?" I asked.

"I'll tell 'ya later. But for right now we need plan to _get me outta here,_" Kim said.

"I don't know, isn't that risky?" I asked.

"Please. I'm desperate! If I don't either get my stupid parents to sign the stupid contract or bust outta here, I'll be here until I'm eighteen! That's…" Kim started counting on her fingers. "Four years!"

"Okay, calm down now Kim. I'm gonna get you out of here," I said. "I promise on the Wasabi code."

"I'm back! Shall we get on with the training?" Harry asked, coming in from the bathroom.


	2. Tuesday

I walked through the doors of the mental ward, anxious to see Kim again. I walked up to the front desk.

"Jack Anderson," I said.

"4B," the lady said.

"Got it," I said, walking past to room 4B. I knocked on the door. This time it was Kim's voice I heard.

"This is Kim's answering machine. GO AWAY!" she yelled.

"Kim, it's just me," I said through the door.

"Oh, in that case – GO AWAY!" Kim shouted.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"Stuffing his face with pastries in the kitchen. He locked me in here," Kim said. "So leave."

"Kim, you know I can't, this is my community service project," I said.

"What did I get?" Kim asked.

"Painting over graffiti on the walls of alleys," I answered.

"No sense in doing it now. You'll just have to skip yours too. Bu-bye," Kim said.

"Kim just let me in," I said.

"He locked me in here, remember? This place locks from the outside. Just open the friggin door," Kim spat. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "Oh look, you learned how to open a door." Kim was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Don't be all snippy with me Kim. I will break my promise if you keep doing that," I said.

"You know you couldn't do that if you wanted," Kim said. "The guilt would kill you."

"I guess you're right. But please, please tell me why you're here," I begged.

"Later Jack," Kim said.

"No," I argued. "Right now." Kim sighed.

"You are just so persistent," she muttered.

"Tell me right now," I said, advancing. She leaped to her feet. I went closer. "I'm not gonna help you if you don't tell me." She lunged towards me, then stopped. "Too scared?" I taunted.

"Okay, I am done with this!" Kim yelled, her foot suddenly swinging in the air. It almost would've connected with my face if I hadn't grabbed it. I dropped the foot and hit her with a lunge punch, which she dodged easily. She kicked me again, this time her foot connected with my face.

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!" a voice roared. We both turned to Harry, who was in the doorway. He ran over to Kim, grabbed her by the arm, and swung her up on her bed. Kim crossed her arms, glaring at Harry.

"I don't need to be restrained," she growled.

"Obviously you do. You attacked Jack even though he is your supervisor, and I thought I locked you in for this exact reason," Harry said.

"Oh, no, sir, you have it wrong. I opened the door from the outside, and I guess I might have provoked Kim," I said.

"Idiot," Kim muttered.

"Yes, but Kimberly still hurt you. Want me to get some ice for that?" Harry asked.

"It's Kim," Kim spat.

"Um, sure, I guess," I said. Harry turned to Kim.

"Remember – three strikes and then solitary confinement. You're on your last strike," he said, leaving. Kim shuddered.

"Solitary confinement?" I asked.

"Yea. No human contact until you 'learn your lesson' apparently," Kim said. "Some of the older clients told me at lunch yesterday while you were being taught by Mr. Fancypants how to help a client release anger." I smirked.

"But anyway, just tell me what happened. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Since you're just gonna keep bugging me, I'll tell you," Kim said. "You know that my mom died when I was five, right?"

"Yea," I answered.

"And how my dad hates me?" Kim asked.

"Yea," I answered again. Only I knew this stuff about Kim.

"My dad dumped me at the mental ward to get rid of me," Kim said.

"What about the anger management?" I asked.

"There's this freak show in the mental ward section who's always either dressed in, um, the birthday suit or completely naked," Kim started.

"I see where this is going," I said.

"Yea, he tried to… do… that, but then I kicked him… there, and was sent to anger management," Kim said.

"And birthday suit boy?" I asked.

"He's thirty six Jack. He's not a boy," Kim said. "He didn't get solitary confinement. The staff never found out."

"Ew, he's thirty six and you're fourteen and he tried to…" Kim nodded. "EWW!"

"No kidding," Kim muttered.

"So, this whole thing is a mistake?" I asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell everyone!" Kim cried. "So now I'm considered dangerous and you know someone's gonna provoke me to fight and I'm gonna end up in solitary confinement which means I will be here until I'm wrinkled and elderly and single! I'll be the crazy cat lady who spent her life in anger management!" Kim started sobbing.

"Relax Kim," I said, sitting next to her. "I told you I'd get you out of here. And I promise I won't go back on that promise."

"Thanks Jack. You know, you're the only one who would care about something stupid like this," Kim said, wiping away tears. Harry came back in with a tray of quesadillas and an ice pack.

"Kimberly, I have your lunch," he said.

"It's Kim. Get it right Fancypants," Kim said, grabbing the tray.

"This icepack is for you," Harry said, handing me the ice pack.

"Oh, thanks, but I think I'm good now," I said, handing the pack back.

"Okay, I guess I'll go put this back." Harry said, running back out.

"Not much of a community service if he's not even here most of the time," Kim said, taking a bite out of a quesadilla. Her eyes widened. "Who cooks these things? They're amazing!" She started devouring it. I smiled in amusement.

"I kinda like it this way," I said.

"With the tortilla perfectly toasted? Me too," Kim said.

"No, the community service thing," I said.

"Okay then. I lost all interest in this conversation," Kim said, eating another quesadilla.

"Kim?" I said.

"What?" Kim mumbled with her mouth full.

"I, uh, I think I might like you," I said, scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Oh gee, thanks. I'm so honored to finally be one of your high class friends," Kim said sarcastically.

"Kim, that's not what I meant, I-" I started saying. Harry cut me off, coming back once more.

"Jack, leave Kimberly alone. I'll go over some more basics," he said, dragging me away from Kim's room.

"IT'S KIM!"


	3. Tuesday Night

I groaned, pacing in my room. I couldn't help but to feel anxious. Ever since Jack got here, I hate to admit it, but life's been better. It's really nice to finally have someone to talk to who's not crazy around here. And it's really sweet that he cares. I felt guilty for snipping at him, but I guess it's just my crazy hormones.

I sat down on my bed, bored out of my mind. Life in a mental ward sucks, especially in the anger management hall. Honestly, I haven't seen another human being since Jack left four hours ago.

It just dawned on me; once I break out, where will I go? I can't go back home, my dad made it very clear that he didn't want me, my nearest relative lived three states away, and I was NOT going to live here the rest of my life. I could possibly live my life as a homeless girl, but no guy wants a street rat for a girlfriend, not to mention wife.

I stood back up and paced again. I was pretty hungry because the last thing I ate today was quesadillas at 12, and now it's 8:00 and I skipped dinner. No sense in eating now. Sighing, I decided to go down to the meeting hall, where everyone could go and hang out.

As soon as I walked into the room I regretted it.

The last person I wanted to see was that guy who almost raped me.

I kept my head low and went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me Mrs. Jenson; can I please have my cell phone back?" I asked.

"No. No mental ward patient is allowed to have a cell phone," Mrs. Jenson said.

"Can I _use_ a phone?" I asked.

"No. No cell phones, no calls, no texting," Mrs. Jenson said sternly. I crossed my arms.

"If you don't give me my cell phone, I'll tell the janitor it was you who clogged the toilet in one of the ladies' stalls," I said.

"Happy calling," Mrs. Jenson said quickly, tossing me my phone. I caught it.

"Thanks," I said, walking away. I sat down on the couch and started looking at all my missed calls and messages. Grace had called me three times, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton texted once, and Jack called me. But the one message that stood out was my dad's call. I listened to the message he left:

"_Honestly Bitch, I'm glad you're gone. Now I bet you're wondering why I left you. I'll tell you. First off, you're too much money. There's only so much money in the world, and I spend it on what my life depends on – food, water, alcohol, and tobacco. Secondly, you're a burden. No one likes you. Did you really think you could fill your mother's footsteps of being a karate queen? You're a good-for-nothing slut and you know that. You can't do anything right. So why do you try? Third, you're such an ungrateful little whore. After all I've done for you, you go and tell your little boyfriend Jack that I hate you. You fucking little bitch, you have no idea what I do for you. And I'm sure Jack doesn't really love you. Now, do him a favor and kill yourself so no one has to see your ugly little ass, Bitch."_

Tears formed in my eyes. I knew my dad hated me, I've always known that, but normally I can block out what he says. This was way too much. Especially because he targeted my biggest fear – Jack hating me.

I shook my head as a horrible feeling swept over me. But then I wondered…

"…_do him a favor and kill yourself…"_

I've never thought of self-harm, not to mention death. Maybe… maybe I should try it. But with what? They don't let anything sharp get in our hands… not even safety scissors, and those aren't even sharp!

I could steal a knife from the kitchen though. No one was in the kitchen.

Operation Kitchen Caper was a go.

I went in casually, not wanting anyone to think I was suspicious. I walked over to where the knives were, opened the drawer, and picked out the sharpest looking knife. I stuck the blade down my pants so the handle stuck out, then covered it with my shirt, grabbed an apple to make it look like I went in for a snack, and went back out.

When I got back to my room, I closed the door, threw the apple underneath my pillow, and took the knife out. The way the blade gleamed in the light excited me. I didn't want to be excited; I was just so focused on trying to make everyone happy that I forgot about reality.

I figured that out the hard way when five minutes later I had made several cuts on my wrist.


	4. Wednesday

**I just realized – I'm a day behind! Today's Thursday and I'm writing Wednesday! And I might not even get this up until Monday… Poop! XD**

**..=..**

"Jack-"

"I know who you are," the desk lady said, winking.

"Uh, cool," I said, walking away. Why did she wink at me? Creepy…

In less than a minute I found myself at 4B. I've been here so many times I memorized the place. I knocked on the door.

"No, I do NOT know where your vibrator is!" Kim yelled from inside.

"Kim, relax, it's just me," I said.

"Do you use a vibrator?" Kim asked through the door.

"…No…" I said slowly.

"Enter."

I did.

"No fight today?" I asked.

"No fight left in me," Kim said. She was perched on the window seat, staring outside. She wore a black and white striped long-sleeved shirt, despite the heat wave.

"What's up with the shirt?" I asked.

"Just cold, why?" Kim squeaked.

"Kim, you can't lie, you know that right? Just tell me why you're wearing long sleeves," I said.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Kim muttered, avoiding my gaze. I frowned slightly. Something was definitely wrong.

"So, uh, where's Harry?" I asked.

"Out sick," Kim said.

"Any substitutes?" I asked.

"No one yet," Kim answered. "But that's just what I've heard."

"Oh, so I basically get the whole day alone with you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kim said. She turned away from me again.

"Kim, what's up?" I asked, sitting next to her. She fiddled a piece of hair. "You seem so… empty."

"So?" she asked.

"Just tell me what's wrong," I said. She looked down. "Kim, please," I begged. "I hate seeing you so upset." It then clicked. "Okay, if he went that far…"

"No, Jack, the rapist didn't get to me," Kim said.

"Did you get your phone back?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kim answered.

"Had anyone called you?" I pressed on. I knew she had lost her phone to the desk lady because she had texted me last night, explaining why she didn't pick up when I called her.

"You, Grace and my dad," Kim answered. Her hand then snapped up to her mouth.

"There we go," I said. "Let me listen to the message."

"No," Kim said quickly.

"Kim-"

"No Jack, I'm serious, it hurt me bad."

"If it hurt you that bad then I wanna hear it," I said.

"Promise not to freak out?" Kim asked.

"Promise," I answered. She sighed, got up, and grabbed her phone from underneath her mattress. I thought I saw something shiny under there, but I ignored it. Probably something girly anyway. She tapped a few things on her phone, then set it down next to me. I looked at it as a deep voice filled the air.

"_Honestly Bitch, I'm glad you're gone. Now I bet you're wondering why I left you. I'll tell you. First off, you're too much money. There's only so much money in the world, and I spend it on what my life depends on – food, water, alcohol, and tobacco. Secondly, you're a burden. No one likes you. Did you really think you could fill your mother's footsteps of being a karate queen? You're a good-for-nothing slut and you know that. You can't do anything right. So why do you try? Third, you're such an ungrateful little whore. After all I've done for you, you go and tell your little boyfriend Jack that I hate you. You fucking little bitch, you have no idea what I do for you. And I'm sure Jack doesn't really love you. Now, do him a favor and kill yourself so no one has to see your ugly little ass, Bitch."_

"Is it true?" Kim sobbed. I looked up, seeing that she had been crying.

"No sweetie, I'd never want you to kill yourself," I said softly, caressing her cheek with my thumb. "And no matter what the monster says, I promise you that you're not a bitch."

"But on Monday, you said I was being bitchy," Kim said, tears still falling.

"I know, but I didn't mean it," I said softly.

"But… is it true that I'm a good-for nothing slut? And that no one likes me? And that… you don't like me?" Kim asked, more tears falling.

"Kim, don't you listen to a word your father says. You know I love you," I answered. Kim looked away. "Kim, look at me." Slowly, her gaze traveled from the floor to my face.

"In what way?" Kim asked so quietly I could hardly hear.

"Honestly Kim, I don't know," I answered after a few seconds.

A long pause followed.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that on your wrist?"

Kim's face paled. She looked down at her sleeve, tugging it. She looked up, her face etched with worry.

"Uh… I… um…" she stuttered.

"Arms out," I said, crossing my arms. She sighed exasperatedly, holding out her arms. I yanked both sleeves up, revealing several cuts in her skin. I looked up.

"Listen Jack, I know it looks bad, but I promise you…" she said quickly, tears streaming down her face again.

"Why did you do it Kim?" I asked, crossing my arms again.

"Daddy said it'd make you happy," she said softly, putting her arms down. "Please don't yell at me, I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought that if-" I hugged her close as she broke down and started crying.

"Kimmy, please don't cry," I whispered in her ear, only making her cry harder. I started rubbing circles on her back. After about five minutes and Kim's sobs turned to whimpers, I looked down at her. "Kimmy, promise me you'll never do anything like this again," I said. Kim looked up at me. "Promise?"

"I promise," she said.

"Your dad is an asshole Kim. He has no idea what he's been saying to you," I said slowly, trying to let every word sink into her. "Nothing he says is true."

"I know," Kim said. "I promise I'll never hurt myself again."

"Thank you," I said. "I just don't wanna lose you." Kim smiled, her golden hair falling in front of her face making her look absolutely gorgeous.

The door opened, and a man came in.

"Hello, I am the substitute teacher for Mr. Jack Anderson?" the man said.

"No… I'm Jack Abbott," I said. "Jack Anderson is probably at a different mental ward."

"Oh… Um… Okay then," the man said. "Sorry for bothering you." He left.

"You know you're gonna get in trouble, right?" Kim asked me.

"Screw school. You need me right now," I said. "I don't ignore a friend who needs me."


	5. Wednesday Night

I paced in my room while Jack sat on my bed. It was Wednesday night, 6:30, and Jack was still here so we could figure out a plan to bust out of here.

"I got it!" Jack said, standing up. I spun around to face him.

"You do?" I asked excitedly.

"You can climb through the window!" Jack said.

"No, the windows are all sealed up. No one can open them from the inside," I said.

"We can break them."

"They're made of bulletproof glass."

"Dang windows," Jack muttered. I sat down next to him.

"It was a good idea though," I said softly.

"Hey, I'm starving. Can we go get something to eat?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I guess," I answered, getting up.

When we went down to the Meeting Hall, I sat down on the couch while Jack loaded a plate of today's "special" turkey dinner. He came over to sit next to me. I stared at his massive serving of food while he started eating.

"I can't think on an empty stomach," he said. I shrugged. His eyes widened. "Why don't we just get my mom to sign you out?" he asked.

"Because they go through this stupid thing where they check your legal documents, driver's license, and ID to make sure the person is related to you. If it matches up, they take blood from both of us and compare the DNA," I explained. "They're crazy with security."

"That's insane," Jack said.

"No kidding," I said, cringing as I saw Gordon, the guy who's always naked, enter the Meeting Hall. "Crap, he's here."

"Who?"

"Gordon."

"Who?"

"The guy who tried to rape me, remember? He's the whole reason I'm stuck in anger management."

"Riiigggghhhht."

I stared at Gordon for the next minute or so, trying to decide where he was going and who he was going to harass. It's amazing how they haven't condemned him to solitary confinement yet.

"Jack, I think he's looking at me," I whispered, tapping Jack's arm. He looked up from his heaping plate of food that was half gone.

"So?" he asked.

"Gordon is a rapist," I said slowly, trying to let everything sink in. Before it did though, Gordon appeared by my side. I looked up at him warily.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you seen my vibrator? I've been feeling awfully horny lately," he said, glancing down at his… lower area.

"No, and ew," I said.

"Wanna be my new vibrator?"

"Eww, gro-"

Gordon's dick was in my mouth.

In. My. Mouth.

***pointofviewswitch***

I stared at Kim, frozen in place. She seemed frozen too. I could see her gagging, and her leg reared up. I quickly covered my ears for the scream that followed as Kim's foot connected with Gordon's shin. Kim took the chance to disconnect with Gordon. She leaned over, puked, and then stood up.

I watched as she started punching and kicking Gordon. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. I'd freak out too if someone shoved their unmentionable in my mouth.

While I was thinking, I guess some of the attendants came in, grabbing Kim and Gordon and separating them.

"Kimberly! How could you do that to such a frazzled, mindsick man?" one of them (her name tag read Priscilla) said. "That was your third strike! You know what that means, don't you?"

"No, no, wait, I-I didn't mean… I was framed!" Kim cried. "Let go of me!"

"A likely story. I'll guide you to our special room," another attendant, Kris, said.

"No, she's serious, I saw the whole thing!" I argued.

"Oh, ow, my poor body!" Gordon wailed.

That blew Kim's fuse.

"THAT DOES IT!" she screamed, thrashing around. "Let me at him!" Priscilla and Kris started dragging her out of the room. "Jack! Help!" she wailed. I started to run towards her, but one of the other attendants grabbed me, holding me back. "Jack!"

"Kim!" I shouted back.

"Get the sedatives!" Kris yelled. I could only watch as another attendant ran up to Kim with a shot.

She freaked out.

I felt horrible as I listened to her desperate wails for me. She wanted me. She needed me. And I couldn't get to her.

Her wails seemed to die down. Soon enough, she was unconscious in Priscilla's arms, and they dragged her out of the room.


	6. Thursday

Solitary confinement was worse than what some of the other patients told me. The whole thing was underground in the basement, and it was basically a prison. Literally. Behind bars, I felt like a caged animal. The whole place was dark and musty and moldy and the food sucked. In my "cell" there was a toilet, a sink, a clock on the wall, and a bed with a thin mattress, pillow, and blanket.

I basically spent all last night and this morning sitting in the little nook between the bed and the corner of the wall, hugging my knees. I just wanted to think.

I didn't want to be here.

I would admit, it was waaayyy better than my home, where my dad criticized my every move, but the only human interaction I got was the guy who shoved my tray of food through the little slot at the bottom of the cell, big enough for a water bottle laying on its side and a spoiled ham sandwich, but not big enough for me to slip through. There was an air vent near the sink, but I tried to open it and it was stuck. I even tried tapping the walls to see if there was a secret exit like in all the movies.

This wasn't a movie though.

It was real.

I buried my head in the little space between my legs and my chest, trying to cry but nothing came out. I wanted Jack to come save me. He was a hero for everyone else, right? I shivered. It was really cold in here.

It was 11:30 apparently. Jack normally would've been here three hours ago.

I picked up my head and rested it against the hard wall. What freaked me out was when Gordon stuck his… that… in my mouth. I felt dirty, used… abused.

Is that all I am?

"Hello?" I heard a voice call into my "cage."

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yea, where are you?"

I slowly looked out from the corner. Jack knelt down.

"Come over here," he said softly. I crawled over to him, craving his touch all of a sudden. I sat down right next to the bars, and he did the same.

"How are you here?" I asked. "Who let you in?"

"No one. The guards are wimpy and right now unconscious," Jack said, smirking. I widened my eyes, grabbing one of the bars.

"You knocked them out?"

"Cold."

I sighed, leaning my head against the bars.

"We need a plan," I murmured, feeling the cold metal on my cheek. Jack put his hand on mine. His thumb ran over my knuckles and my grip on the bar weakened.

"I know. I can tell how miserable you are," he said softly.

"I feel like an animal," I admitted. "I mean, with Gordon's 'surprise attack,' and how people act like I'm dangerous, and now I'm behind bars… I hate it all. Even my dad makes me feel horrible." Tears were rolling down my eyes by now. "And now I feel pathetic because I'm letting you see me like this." Jack let go of my hand. He reached into the cell, wiping away my tears with his thumb. I smiled a little at his touch. He smiled back. I closed my eyes, sighing.

"I'll get you out of here," Jack promised.

"But what if we don't think of a plan? What if I have to spend the rest of my life in here?" I asked, opening my eyes again.

"Relax Kimmy," Jack said softly, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I calmed down almost instantly. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," I said after thinking it over.

"Then…" Jack started whispering plans A, B, and C in my ear.

It was settled.

By noontime tomorrow, _The Jenson Institute – Mental Ward and Anger Management _would just be a memory.

**FIRST AUTHOR NOTE OF THE WHOLE DAMN STORY!: So wait, you guys actually _like_ this story? I was just messing around – I seriously didn't think that many people would like this, not to mention the 14 alerts I have… wow… I seriously doubt my work a LOT. I just wanna thank everyone who's been reviewing and alerting and favoriting and such… I love you all… uh… yeah…**


	7. Friday Part 1

I had been up all night looking for the right props for our plans. Now I stood outside of the mental ward, wearing one of those ugly Hawaiian shirts and khaki shorts. With me I had "borrowed" a punching dummy and dressed it in some of my baggy jeans, a very big hoodie, and sunglasses, then put wheels underneath it so it would move. I had also stolen my dad's old suitcase. It was now or never.

I walked casually inside, strolling up to the main desk. The lady looked up, a bored expression imprinted on her face.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"How ah you, good, good yes?" I said in a crazy accent. "Me and my lil' bro Spenseh come from ah foreign island and heard that our adopted cousin from some America was put here. Her name is Kimbaly Crawfahd, yes?"

"Kimberly? Oh, sorry, she's unavailable at this time… maybe next time you come here…" obviously the lady was confused.

"You must be kidding! We've been flying in an aerioplane for a week just to see our adopted cousin we haven't seen in ten years! Poor Spenceh doesn't even know what she looks like!" I leaned closer. "Shh, he has seeing problems. Don't point it out."

"Oh my, if it means that much to you, then of course you can go see her," the desk lady said sarcastically. "Just go. You're freaky." She called over an attendant, who "escorted" me down to Kim's cell in the basement. It was hard getting "Spencer" downstairs, but I managed to do it without getting the attendant suspicious. And when we passed the guards who were guarding the door, I made sure to steal the keys out of one of their pockets. I'd figure out which one was the right one later.

"She's in there," the attendant said, leaving me in front of one of the cells. I searched around inside.

"Kim!" I called. A blonde head popped out from the corner between the bed and the wall.

"Jack!" she cried, getting up and running over. She clung to the bars.

"Happy to see me?" I teased.

"Shut up," Kim said. "Do you have the keys?"

I dangled them in the air.

"I will love you forever," she said slowly. "Hurry up and open this cage! I feel like I'm back in juvie!"

"Juvie?" I asked.

"Nothing," Kim squeaked. "Just open the door."

After trying several keys, I finally found the one that worked. As soon as I heard the click of the door unlocking, Kim ran out of the cell, stretching out her limbs.

"I can breathe again!" she cried, jumping from foot to foot. I smiled, amused.

"Okay, don't celebrate yet. First let's get you out of here," I said. Kim nodded, then looked over the dummy I had brought.

"You expect me to wear that?" she scoffed.

"Yes, _Spencer,_" I said.

"Spencer? Really?" Kim asked.

"Ever see _Pretty Little Liars_?" I said.

"No… wait, what?" Kim asked.

"Just put them over your clothes," I said, shoving the dummy over to her. She pulled the jeans over her leggings, then slipped into the lime green hoodie, pulling the hood down so it covered her face, like it did on the dummy. Then she put on the sunglasses, and took the next few seconds tucking the rest of her honey blonde hair into the hood so none hung out. When she was done she looked over to me.

"Let's get the hell outta here," she said, smirking. I grabbed her hand, leading her out of the prison, past the guards, and upstairs. I looked down at Kim and she looked up at me. We shared a smile. The rest of this would be easy.

I could see the door in front of us, just five minutes away…

But then Kim tripped over something and fell, taking me with her.

That something started vibrating.

Kim's hood flopped off her, and the sunglasses slid over to the desk lady's foot, which was just inches away from our faces. Kim looked up at the lady, grabbing the thing she tripped over and sitting up.

"I, uh, I found Gordon's vibrator," she said, giggling nervously.

"Get up," the lady growled. We both got up quickly.

"Uh, I'd love to stay and chat, but my brother and I should go," I said, ditching the accent. I grabbed Kim's hand. We started rushing off, but the desk lady grabbed Kim's shoulder, yanking her roughly from me.

"Ow," Kim mouthed.

"Priscilla! Priscilla!" the lady yelled. The same woman who physically put Kim in solitary confinement came out and started pulling Kim back.

She wouldn't stay there very long.

"I'm gonna go now," I said, rushing out the door. A few minutes later, once I was sure the chaos died down and Kim was back downstairs, I sneaked back in.

Once I had gotten back downstairs, I slipped behind the guards, pressing down hard on the nerves in both their necks. In less than a minute they were both out cold.

Kim was standing in her cell, pacing.

"Miss me?" I asked.

"It's about time!" Kim said. I chuckled, unlocking the cell again. Kim slipped back out. "By the way, this better work. I still can't get the air vent open!"

"Trust me, it will work," I said, unzipping the suitcase that was still down here. I laid it down so the open part was on top.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kim muttered, climbing into the suitcase. She curled up into a very tight ball, and I then zipped up the suitcase, leaving a gap so air could get in. I then started pulling my suitcase upstairs, trying hard to keep the suitcase steady. Kim once told me she could easily get carsick.

I started walking towards the door. When I passed the desk lady, she stood up and came over.

"Uh, sir, as regulations to the mental ward security laws, we need to check your suitcase before you leave," she said.

"Oh, please don't, I have some very valuable things in there," I said.

"Relax, we'll be gentle," the desk lady said, unzipping my suitcase. Kim inhaled sharply as soon as the suitcase opened.

"So… stuffy," she huffed.

"I knew it," the lady said, grabbing Kim's wrist and yanking her up. Kim winced, but then crossed her arms.

"So, uh, back downstairs?" she asked sheepishly. The lady nodded.

"Priscilla!"

I suddenly grabbed Kim's hand, and before anyone could react, I ran right out the door. I could hear an alarm going off and attendants running after us, but I disregarded it.

"Kim, keep running!" I yelled when I caught her looking back. "Don't look behind you!"

When we felt like we had been running forever, I finally veered off into an alley so we could catch our breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kim said.

We both started leaning towards each other. I closed my eyes and when I could feel Kim's breath tickling my lips…

"There she is!"

Kim broke away at the last minute. I grabbed her hand, and we started running again.


	8. Friday Part 2

I could see my house just five minutes away from us. Behind us, three mental ward people still gave chase. Kim looked behind us, stumbling a little.

"Don't look back! My house is literally right there!" I cried. Kim nodded and we kept running.

When we finally got inside my house, Kim and I went to the living room, where my mom was watching _Dance Moms._

"Aren't you two supposed to be doing community service?" she asked.

"Mom, Kim was my community service," I said. "She was put in the mental ward by her father."

"Why?" Mom asked.

"He hates me," Kim said, crossing her arms.

"And then she was moved to anger management. And I helped get her out. But you need to hide us. In a few seconds the mental ward people are gonna be here looking for her. Don't tell them we're here," I said.

"I don't know, she could be dangerous, can I check to see if she has any weapons first?" Mom asked.

"Now you're being ridiculous," Kim snorted.

"Fine, I'll help you. Go upstairs," Mom said. I took Kim upstairs, hearing a knock on the door.

"They're here," she squeaked.

"Shh."

We listened carefully to the conversation at the top of the stairway.

"Hello miss, are you aware that there is a dangerous person here?"

"If you're talking about me, the most dangerous thing I've ever done is zip lining over a canyon."

"Did two teenagers run in here?"

"No, it's just me, myself, and I right here."

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"Would I lie to such an important person?"

"Good point."

"…So, are you gonna go now?"

"Right, yeah."

"Kay. Bye."

"…"

"Uh, bye."

"Are you sure she's not here?"

"Just leave woman."

"Okay. Bye."

The door shut.

We both let out the breath we were holding, then went back downstairs.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Anderson," Kim said. "I guess I should go. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You're not a burden Kim," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Jack's right. And anyway, your dad still thinks you're in the mental ward," Mom said. "Where would you go?"

"I… I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I was just thinking about how to break out. I considered living life on the street, but… I don't know…" Kim stammered.

"Then stay with us," Mom offered.

"Are… are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Of course," I said. "You aren't going back to that monster, and street life is just about suicide."

"Thank you so much," Kim said, hugging my mom, and then me. My stomach flipped at the feeling of her wrapping her arms around me.

"It's no prob. Really," I said when she let go of me. Kim smiled.

"It'll be fun to finally have a daughter, and Jack talks about you all the time," Mom said. Kim blushed.

"Mom," I whined.

"Oops, said too much. Kimmy, over the weekend I'll take you to your dad's house so we can get your clothes and some of your other things," Mom said.

"I'll take her. She needs someone to protect her if hell breaks loose," I said.

"Jack, I can take care of myself. And I know how to handle someone like him," Kim said.

"Obviously not," I muttered under my breath, thinking about how she cut herself because she believed what her dad said. "Just let me come with you."

"Fine," Kim groaned.

"Why don't you two go upstairs to get Kim settled. I'll be down here," Mom said. I nodded, taking Kim back upstairs. We went to my room. I sat down on my bed and Kim sat on the floor in front of me.

"So, uh, do you want bed or floor tonight?" I asked.

"I'll take floor," Kim said.

"Something tells me I should give you the bed," I said.

"Naw, I sleep on the floor a lot," Kim said.

"Why?"

"Cuz my dad has parties sometimes and it takes FOREVER to get the smell of alcohol out of the blankets," Kim said.

"Uh… lovely…" I said.

"It's gross," Kim said. I tossed her three of my blankets and a pillow. She carefully arranged them into a makeshift bed. When she was finished we went back downstairs.

"I need to go, and I won't be back for a while," Mom said.

"Business meeting?" I asked.

"Yeah. By the way, your dad will be here at ten tonight," Mom said.

"Okay," I said as she left.

"Does your mom do this a lot?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. She's an awesome mom," I said.

"I wonder if my mom would've been this awesome…" Kim murmured. I rubbed her arm comfortingly. She shook me off of her, and I frowned a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm just… I dunno, jealous I guess. You have a mom. Your parents love you. You don't wake up crying every morning, listening to your little sister crying as your dad yells at her for something she didn't do. You don't want to jump in front of a speeding car whenever you see one," Kim said softly. I pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into my chest.

"Wait, what was that about speeding cars?"


	9. Friday Part 3

It was 9:00. Kim had fallen asleep on her makeshift bed on the floor, and I was trying to fall asleep in my bed. Truth was I couldn't. I was too busy thinking.

My dad wasn't home yet. My mom left for a business meeting. And Kim… was more complicated than I thought. I mean, I have enough trouble trying to figure out how I like her, as a "friend" or "more than a friend." I promised her I'd tell her. But her situation confused me even more. What had happened between her and her dad? I know her mom died, but was her dad really that upset about it? That he'd hurt his own daughter? And Kim was showing a more… sensitive side to her. She always said she mostly ignored her dad when he put her down, but maybe she was lying. But she SUCKS at lying. All I know is that it hurts more than I thought.

In the midst of my thinking, I started hearing sobs. I yawned, looking over at Kim. She was still asleep, but I could definitely hear her crying. I jumped out of bed, kneeling beside her.

"Kim," I whispered, shaking her a little. She let out another sob. "Kim!" I said louder.

"Stop Daddy…" Kim murmured.

"Kim, it's me, Jack," I said. She finally woke up, breathing hard. She looked terrified. I started stroking her hair as she found her way into my arms, still crying. It killed me to see her so upset. "Kimmy, what happened? Are you okay?" I asked her as her sobs tapered to whimpers.

"J-Jack, i-i-it was m-my d-d-dad. H-he said that I wasn't worth a-anyone's t-t-time, and that I should j-just go kill myself, and that you hate me… s-so I did kill myself and you didn't care," Kim sobbed. I hugged her closer.

"Kimmy, remember the other day you asked if I liked you as a friend or something more?" I asked. Kim nodded. "I finally know."

"You hate me, don't you?" Kim said, tears filling her eyes again.

"No, no, Kim, you have it completely wrong," I said, rubbing circles on her back. "I… I think I love you."

"Really?" Kim murmured. I tilted her head up so that I was staring into her eyes.

"Kimmy, I would never lie to you. And if you die, I'm not too far behind you," I said truthfully.

"No," Kim said. "No, you won't die. I want you to live life happy."

"And do you think I'll be happy without you?" I asked. Kim didn't say anything. I picked her up, putting her on my bed, and then climbed in behind her so I was against the wall. I laced my fingers with hers, and she ended up snuggled against my chest. Her blond hair was splayed out on the mattress.

"Thanks for everything," she whispered, giving my hands a squeeze. I smiled, pecking her forehead before closing my eyes…

**OSWITCHPOVSWITCHO**

I could feel Jack's hot breath tickling my neck as his breathing deepened. I yawned, feeling my eyes close…

I woke up about an hour later. I'm not sure why – I had no more nightmares. I didn't care though, I was thirsty. I walked down the hall, starting to hear voices, but I ignored it until I heard a familiar word…

"I think she's a _slut._"

I froze, leaning against the wall. Two people were in the kitchen. A man had said that. He was talking to a woman.

"Why?"

"Do you know what I saw?"

"No… I was at a business meeting."

"She was sleeping with him."

"So?"

"I swear to God she wants sex. She's sex-crazed!"

"Honey, that means nothing. Do you even know the girl?"

"I don't want to. She's trying to play my son!"

"Jackson, dear, I think you have it wrong. She's been through a lot. I trust Jack and I'm sure that if someone was trying to play him like that he would tell us."

"Marissa, she's a slut. The little _bitch_ was sleeping with our Jack!"

I flinched.

"Jackson, I know you got fired yesterday, but you can't take it out on our guest."

"This has NOTHING to do with my douchebag of a boss! We're talking about rape here Marissa! Does it even worry you that our 'guest' is trying to rape Jack?"

"I get what you're saying honey, but try to get to know her better before you judge her."

I had tears in my eyes by now. Visions of my dad's face started floating in my head, but I shook him away. I wanted to forget. I carefully started walking away, but tripped over the carpet and let out a squeak as I fell. Immediately Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were in front of me. I started inching away slowly.

"I… I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Honey, she heard everything we said!" Mrs. Anderson said to her husband.

"Good. Maybe she'll learn her place." Mr. Anderson towered over me as I inched further away. He soon had me cornered against a wall. I curled into a ball, holding my knees up to my chest and staring up at Mr. Anderson, waiting for the insults to come flying at me. "You do NOT sleep with my Jack, got it?"

"Honey, stop it!" Mrs. Anderson said, helping me up. "Can't you tell she's scared?"

"Good. Maybe a good scare will make her learn her place," Mr. Anderson growled. I flinched, and Mrs. Anderson gave me a smile. I smiled back feebly.

"I guess I should go back to Jack's room?" I said cautiously, almost asking for an excuse to leave.

"No. Go crawl back to your momma and tell her why no one likes you," Mr. Anderson hissed, going down to his room. Tears sprung in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. He's really mad about getting fired," Mrs. Anderson apologized.

"It's fine," I said softly, trying to hide the crack in my voice.

"Why were you sleeping with Jack anyway?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I had a nightmare about my father and he was trying to calm me down," I admitted.

"Go back to him," Mrs. Anderson said. "I don't care if you sleep with him."

"Thanks," I said, walking down the hall back to Jack's room. Even with the permission I didn't need, I slept on the floor. Mr. Anderson seemed dangerous. I knew I was probably walking on thin ice, and upsetting him might forbid me from ever seeing Jack again.

Okay, maybe I was being dramatic, but he was definitely a scary man.


	10. Author Note

**Hello.**

**I am your worst nightmare.**

**OMGOMGOMG**

**Okay, **_**smart**_** Poisoned Black Hollyleaf here, notifying you that my new author name is going to be Kallik's Eternal, since Poisoned Black Hollyleaf isn't working for me cuz I'm an idiot. O.O**

**Anyway, I have writer's block. So that's why I haven't updated in a weekish. **

**Also, I've had two different ideas on something. Someone pointed out (and I've been thinking about this too) that I should add Kim's lil sister into the story. And I am. In a very demonic way… *smirk***

**Well, jk, but anyway…**

**Should I make Kim's little sister supportive of Kim's abuse, or just like their father (evviiiilllll…)?**

**AND:**

**Poll #2**

**Lil sister's name should be…**

**-Violet Crawford  
-Holly Crawford  
-Lily Crawford**

**I wanted something Earthly…**

**So, sister name and feelings towards Kim. Thanks!**

**~Eternal**


	11. Karate and DeviantArt

**Geez, feeling the love for Lily and supportiveness, lol XD I bet it's cuz you all have lil sisters named Lily, jk. But anyway, I loved reading all your takes on what you want to happen. One person said for Lily to be supportive only when their father isn't around. Clever. Someone else said they wanted Lily to be mean to Kim because they like it when Jack is the only one Kim can lean on. Smart. And ANOTHER person said they wanted Violet/Holly to be supportive but in a demonic way (annoying to NO END). I 3 that! But EVERYONE except for one or two people said Lily should be the name. And I like that name too, so Lily it is! **

When I woke up the next day, I realized I felt strangely alone. I shook my head in confusion, sitting up to see Kim sleeping on the floor. Had she moved or am I hallucinating?

She blinked her eyes open a few minutes later, and I noticed that she was shivering. I got out of bed, sitting down next to her.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" I asked, hugging her to warm her up.

"Must have fallen," Kim squeaked. I gave her a look.

"Kimmy, tell me why," I said.

"I don't know," Kim said. I didn't press on.

I lead her downstairs so we could eat breakfast. My mom had come home and was making French toast, and my dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. I sat down and motioned for Kim to sit next to me. She did, but almost nervously… Something was definitely up.

After breakfast (icy-gazed Dad just stared at us the whole time; what was his problem?) Kim changed into the clothes she had on yesterday (she wore some of my old clothes last night) and I changed into regular clothes too. Then we set off to the dojo for early training, where we met up with the guys.

The minute we walked in together, all eyes were on us – well, Kim.

"Woah, Kim, where have you been?" Jerry asked.

"What, have you missed me?" Kim asked.

"No, well, yes, actually kinda… nevermind, but you haven't been here at all! Where were you?" Jerry stuttered. Kim looked at me nervously. I could tell she wanted me to lie for her.

"She's had the flu," I said easily. Kim smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, a lot better," Kim said.

"So, Jack, tell us more about the girl you were working with at anger management," Eddie said.

"Yeah, you said she was hot. How hot?" Jerry asked.

"On a scale of one to ten, eleven," I said. Kim blushed.

"Was she nice?" Milton asked.

"Sweetest person ever," I said.

"What's she like?" Eddie asked.

"Blond girl," I started.

"Hot," Jerry said.

"Feisty," I continued.

"Meow," Milton said awkwardly. We all looked at him.

"Always has a comeback," I added.

"Sweet," Eddie said.

"Sparkling eyes," I said. "Hair that falls in just the perfect way."

"Gorgeous," Milton said.

"Sexy laugh," I said.

"Sexy," Jerry said. I could tell that it was getting pretty awkward for Kim, so I decided to say just one more thing.

"And she likes her quesadillas with the tortilla perfectly toasted," I finished. Kim giggled softly next to me.

"Who doesn't?" Jerry asked.

"This girl sounds awesome. Why aren't you dating her?" Eddie asked.

"I have no idea," I said. "But I should ask her out."

"You should do that Jack," Kim said. "This girl you're talking about sounds like she needs you to balance her out a little."

"What do you know about girls Kim?" Jerry accused.

"What did you say?" Kim growled.

"Nothing!" Jerry squeaked.

"Hey Kim, anger management doesn't sound too bad for you," Eddie said. Kim started to lunge at him, but I caught her before hell could break loose. "Don't kill me, but I think you'd benefit from it."

"Do you know what goes on at that place?" Kim asked.

"No, do you?" Eddie asked.

"…No," Kim said hesitantly.

"Okay, why don't we just spar before Rudy gets mad. Speaking of Rudy, where is he?" I said. The guys pointed to the bathroom.

"DON'T DIE ON ME MYRTLE!"

"Again?" I asked. They nodded.

"Come on Kim, let's go spar," Milton said. I watched them go to the mat and then turned to the rest of the guys.

"Who wants to spar with me?" I asked.

-/-

After finally getting tired of listening to Rudy scream at the toilet to keep living, I took Kim to her house to get the things she wanted to bring to my house, seeing as though she probably couldn't stay at her own house. When we got there, I was a little surprised. Her house looked like an old, weathered, run-down shack. The shingles were practically falling off, the paint was peeling, and the porch and stairs were shabby and dangerous-looking.

"Um… nice house," I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my head.

"Not really," Kim said. We started walking up the porch. "Watch your step, the wood caves sometimes."

"Nice," I said, gritting my teeth as we finally got to the door. Inside looked no better. The whole place looked like a dump. Empty bottles, cigarettes and glass shards littered the floor, while half full bottles spilled on the counter. The place smelled musty, like alcohol, smoke, and Jerry's armpits after a workout. And then there was the white powder littered all over the place.

"Aw, Daddy's back on the cocaine," Kim murmured. "I thought I told him that that was not the answer to his problems."

"Not trying to be rude, but you_ live _here?" I asked.

"Yea, it's a pigsty," Kim answered.

"But wait, how often does your dad smoke?" I asked.

"All the time. I'm amazed we all haven't been plagued with lung cancer yet," Kim snorted. "Poor Lily must be sick."

"Who's Lily?" I asked.

"You'll probably meet her," Kim said, putting a finger to her lips. She led me past the living room, where her dad was smoking and watching TV, then took me upstairs to her room. That was probably the cleanest room in the house. For one, it didn't smell too terrible.

"Okay, you stay up here and I'll go get a trash bag," Kim said, running downstairs. I sat down on the bed as another blonde came in.

"Hey, are you Lily?" I asked.

"Yea," the girl said. "Are you the hot boy Kim talks about all the time?"

"I don't know. I'm Jack," I said.

"Anderson?"

"Yea."

"I don't think you're as hot as Kim says you are." Kim came back in with a trash bag.

"I'm back," she announced. "Daddy is still smokin' his crack though."

"Kim, this is your so-called hot boy?" Lily asked.

"Get out," Kim said slowly, clenching her fists. Lily started skipping out of the room, singing "Kimmy's in love with Jacky! Kimmy's in love with Jacky!" "I am so, so sorry about her."

"It's cool," I said. "So, uh, what do girls normally need?"

"Just sit here and talk while I do all this," Kim said, opening her closet. She started stuffing clothes into the bag.

"So, uh, you think I'm hot?" I asked.

"Yea, but you think I'm hot too," she pointed out. "And I sound like a donkey when I laugh, which is not sexy."

"Your laugh_ is_ sexy Kimmy," I said. Kim finished with her closet and then moved over to get a few extra things.

"Okay, close your eyes," she said.

"Why?" I asked. She ran out of the room and then came in with a package of Kotex pads and tampons. "Oh, probably didn't need to be reminded of Mother Nature," I said, squeezing my eyes shut. Kim laughed.

"You can open your eyes now doof," she said. I opened them, seeing her slip something else into her bag.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Kim," I warned.

"A… uh… notebook," she stuttered.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Just… some drawings I have," Kim said quietly.

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Kim, please?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and she completely melted.

"Fine, but don't laugh. They suck," she said, handing me her notebook. I opened it and started turning pages.

Creatures filled page after page, staring at me with their realistic looking eyes. She had even drawn an eggplant with eyes in all pencil, so vivid I could actually see where the light hit and what part of the eggplant got the least amount of light. My eyes widened at the hibiscus flowers she had doodled on one page, and on the next she had sketched her iPhone. The only thing that bothered me was the constant notes to herself on how bad she had drawn, such as "hand fail cuz I suck" or "REDRAWN friendship bracelet cuz I'm nerdy like that." I looked up, seeing Kim's embarrassed expression. She bit her lip.

"What do you think?" she asked softly.

"These are amazing Kim," I said, flipping another page. A chibi girl stared back up at me. "Why do you think they suck?"

"Cuz they do!" Kim said. "Can I have my notebook back?" I handed her her notebook and she stuffed it into her bag.

"I didn't know you drew," I said.

"I didn't want you to know," Kim answered. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they'd think I'm a nerd," Kim said.

"Drawing's not nerdy Kim. More people than you think do it. Do you have a DeviantArt?" I said.

"A what?" Kim asked.

"DeviantArt. It's a place where artists can show off their artwork. I should scan some of these drawings into my laptop and we can get you started on their website," I said. Kim shook her head.

"Nah, I'm probably better off without," she said. Before I could argue, her dad came in, Lily trailing at his heels.

**Okay, I'm gonna ask you this; why do you do what you love doing? (Like why do you draw/play guitar/dance/etc.) My DeviantArt is grbeachbum if you wanna find me. Thanks!**


	12. The Encounter

**OMG I got SO many (three) responses to my question. I loved all of them! Imma keep asking questions just cuz I can lol ;P But remember it's OPTIONAL if you wanna reply or not. Some things are personal and I respect that. :D**

I spun around as I heard Daddy walk in. Behind him was Lily, skipping around. I bit my lip nervously.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you!" Daddy yelled. Jack stood up behind me.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, but-"

"I can't believe you sometimes, you little bitch," Daddy growled. I looked down.

"I'm moving now, so you don't have to see me," I said, crossing my arms. Lily peered out from behind Daddy's legs.

"You're moving?" she asked, looking up at me with little puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Lily, I am. Maybe it'll make Daddy a little happier," I said, glaring at Daddy. He clenched his fists.

"You're leaving me alone?" Lily asked.

"You're lucky. Daddy loves you. He hates me," I said, looking back up at my dad.

"You're being a little wimp," he said. I glared at him.

"Well, you made it clear that you don't want me when you dumped me at the mental ward," I hissed.

All of a sudden I felt his hand connect with my cheek.

Lily's jaw dropped.

Jack covered his mouth, widening his eyes.

Daddy stared at his hands.

I stumbled a little. Unconsciously I felt my hand reach up to touch the red mark on my cheek.

Daddy _never_ went that far.

Ever.

Lily's jaw still hung.

Jack pulled me close to him.

Daddy looked up from his hands and smirked.

I shook in Jack's arms.

None of us spoke. I slowly bent down and took my trash bag from the floor. Lily closed her mouth, staring up at Daddy. Daddy started to lunge for me again, but Jack shoved me on the bed. I watched in horror as Daddy punched Jack in the face before he could stop himself. Then he tried to get to me again, but Jack kept blocking him.

"Jack, the door!" I yelled. Jack nodded as he started running for the door. I slung the bag over my shoulder and ran after him. I'm pretty sure I looked like I mugged someone.

Daddy started following us. When we thought we lost him we made a beeline for Jack's house. When we got there and had closed the door, Jack turned to me, concern glimmering in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I put a hand on my reddened cheek.

"I… I don't know," I stammered. "He's never hit me before." Jack came over. I took my hand off my face as he tilted it to inspect the mark. He rubbed his thumb gently over my cheek and I winced.

"I can't believe someone would do that to their own daughter," Jack muttered. I looked down as he took a step back.

"I didn't think he'd go that far," I said.

"Don't worry, it'll never happen again, I promise," Jack said. "Wait, why does he pick on you?"

"I think he's still upset over the loss of Mom. And Lily's still young," I lied. I've been lying about this for a long time – I had mastered it without feeling guilty. I knew the exact reason why he hated me. And I didn't want anyone to know.

"Oh," Jack said.

"Yeah," I put in.

"Wanna go upstairs? I'll help you move your stuff into the spare room," Jack said, changing the subject.

"Thanks," I said. He took the garbage bag from me and dragged it upstairs. I followed.

"Okay, so, um, do you want me to leave?" Jack asked as we got to the guest room.

"If you wanna," I said. I started unpacking my things, and Jack awkwardly left the room when I took the pads and tampons out of the bag. I went across the hallway to the bathroom and stuffed them in the cabinet, then went back to the guest room/now my room.

I was done about an hour later. It was then that I realized my phone was still under the mattress at the mental ward. I went downstairs.

"Jack?" I called. Jack looked up from the couch where he was watching "I am Number Four."

"Are you done?" Jack asked.

"Yea, but I just realized that my phone is still at the mental ward," I said.

"Do you want my mom's old iPhone 3G? It's not the 4, but it's a phone, right? And she's gonna get rid of it anyway," Jack said. "We can delete all her contacts and replace them if you want."

"Yea, but it's your mom's phone," I said.

"So? She's gonna get rid of it anyway," Jack said.

"Okay I guess then," I said.

"Wait right here." Jack went upstairs and after a few minutes came back down with a black iPhone in his hand. He handed it to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Jack nodded.

"Want some lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered.

After lunch we ended up watching movies all day. After seeing 'The Hunger Games,' it was 9:00 PM. That's where I think I fell asleep.

**OMG JUST WATCHED HUNGER GAMES AGAIN SO GOOD! So do you like the Hunger Games? What's your favorite part?**


	13. The Truth About The Death

**2 Hunger Games fans commented. I love all the parts they said (kiss in the cave, Rue covered in flowers, and "thank you for your consideration") but the whole movie was amazing. I love Haymitch ("you call that a kiss?") and Effie ("that's mahogany!") and I think they did a really good job with their characters. Everyone did. (PS I was hoping Peeta would have been hotter. Idk if it's just me, but I think Cato was 20% hotter than Peeta in the movie. Am I crazy for that?) **

**WARNING – EXTREME AND ECCESSIVE USE OF POV CHANGE AHEAD!**

**…At least I plan. **

After the Hunger Games, I was about to get up and put Pirates of the Caribbean in the DVD player when I realized that Kim was asleep on my shoulder. I smiled down at her limp form, starting to stroke her hair. A slight grin formed on her lips.

I noticed Mom peeking around the corner. She was grinning from ear to ear. I chuckled a little, but then heard a door slam.

"There are NO jobs out there Marissa!"

"Jackson, be quiet, Kim is trying to sleep," Mom said.

"The slut?"

"Honey, she's not a slut. You need to get to know her better."

Dad appeared next to Mom, a frown on his face.

"Are you sure? She's sleeping on Jack. Just like last night," he growled. I just sat there like a sack of potatoes. "Go take a nap Marissa. You look tired."

"I'm fine," Mom snapped.

"Do you want one?" Dad asked.

"…Yes," Mom said unwillingly, going upstairs. With her gone, Dad turned to us. He walked over, a grim expression on his face. And before I could react, he slapped Kim. She woke up with a shriek, clutching my shirt.

"Dad!" I yelled. He crossed his arms as I stood up, pushing Kim off of me. She fell back down on the couch, squirming into a sitting position.

**CHANGEPOVCHANGE**

I crawled into a sitting position, rubbing my arm where Mr. Anderson had hit me. Thoughts of Daddy clouded my mind, and I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes as I tried to shut him out. Mr. Anderson and Jack were arguing over me. It felt horrible. I shivered. Mr. Anderson had the same look Daddy got when he was mad.

"Dad, you just hit her!" Jack was yelling.

"She's a slut!" Mr. Anderson argued.

"Why – because she fell asleep with me last night? We were wearing clothes!"

"She had her hands on your chest!"

"So? Why do you care?"

"Because I don't want you to lose your virginity to one of those!"

"To the person I love? And she didn't want to do that!"

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!"

I flinched. I knew that voice all too well. Jack and his dad stopped arguing and looked at the doorway. I stood up nervously, biting my bottom lip as Daddy stormed into the room.

"How'd you find me?" I asked softly.

"I followed you. And you know…" Daddy started walking towards me. I backed away and we kept doing that until I was against the wall and Daddy had me cornered. "…Now seemed the perfect time to make an appearance and take you back home."

"I thought you wanted to get rid of me," I said.

"I did. But you have a use now." Daddy smirked.

"And what would that be?" I asked quietly.

"Earlier, when I hit you… it felt really good. Like I had some release for all the anger I had in me," Daddy said, leaning closer. My breathing quickened. "And I wanted more." He backed away and I just stood there nervously as he threw a punch at me. I fell against the wall, sliding down and trying to cover myself, waiting for more pain. Instead, I felt nothing. I just heard talking.

"Dude, take a chill pill," Mr. Anderson said. I looked up to see him and Jack holding Daddy back. "You don't hit a girl." Jack cracked a smirk. I could read his thoughts – _the irony_.

"Do you have any idea what she did?" Daddy asked. "She killed her own mother!" He stopped struggling, and Jack and Mr. Anderson froze. The looked at me. Tears rolled down my face. I had to tell them now.

"Is this true?" Jack asked. A sob escaped my lips.

"Yes," I gasped.

"Tell them the story, _murderer_," Daddy snarled. More tears fell.

"T-t-there was a fire," I sobbed. "Mom was locked in her room. And it was flaming. I was standing in the hall, listening to her cry for help. And… and I tried to help her, but she told me to get Daddy…" My voice rose to a wail. "I… I just wanted to help her! I thought I was helping her by leaving to find Daddy! But by the time I got to him it was too late! The flames took her!" I was full out crying by now. Jack stepped forward.

"Kim," he whispered. But I had gotten up and ran out the door into the pouring rain. Before long I found myself at the graveyard. The whole place was closed off for the night, but I slipped in quietly, searching for my mother's grave. When I found it I sat down next to it in the mud.

"Hi Mom," I said softly, facing the stone. "I miss you so much!" I started sobbing again. I cried until I felt a warm hand on my sopping wet shoulder. I looked up, seeing Jack sitting next to me. He hugged me close, kissing my hair as I cried.

**COMPUTER SHUTS DOWN HERE AND I HAD LIKE TWO PAGES UNSAVED! GRRR REWRITING IS ANNOYING SO IMMA CHANGE WHAT I HAD! Y U NO WANT ME TO FINISH CHAPTER WINDOWS? Y U NO LIKEY ME? IMMA HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN BECUZ OF U! Y U HATE ME! GRRRRR…**

**Ahem…**

**Uh, now I can't think of anything and I can't remember what I was gonna do, so um… here ya go! *nervous smile* **

**Peace, love, and cutie marks!**

***wrong subject***


	14. AUTHOR NOTE NUMBAH 2

**Hey guys.**

** I feel horrible for not updating. BUT I have excuses. (I'm that kid with a million excuses)**

**Well…**

**~I just started school (August 28****th****) and I haven't even looked at an internet or an email in a week BECAUSE…**

**~…I've been up in Maine (no wifi) with my friend AND WE GOT 911'd! (more below)**

**~I was on PMS (CHOCOLATE DONATIONS PLZ?) but I'm better now!**

**~If you don't know what PMS is you're probably too young to read abuse fics**

**MY COOLISH NOT RLLY 911 STORY THAT HAPPENED WITH MARIA**

Maria was up in Maine with me. We were at the beach walking, about an hour away from home. WHEN (Kicks into dialogue)

**RANDOM LADY SWIMMIN' IN THE WATER CRYIN': ****_Do you speak English?_**

**MARIA/KALLIKSETERNAL: ****_O.O_**

**RANDOMLADY: ****_Do you speak English?_**

**MARIA/KALLIKSETERNAL: ****_Y… yea, why?_**

**RANDOMLADY: ****_I need you to call 911_**

**MARIA: ****_What?_**

**KALLIKSETERNAL: **_(Has horrible thoughts such as [what if she was raped?] [was her daughter murdered?] [are we being punked?] __**W… why, what's wrong?**_

**RANDOMLADY: ****_I just need you to call the police._**_[BY NOW KALLIKSETERNAL IS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK] __**Ask for Biddeford.**_

**MARIA: ****_What?_**

**KALLIKSETERNAL: **_(Looks like a deer in the headlights) __**O…Okay…**_

END OF DIALOGUE

**So I put my iPhone up to my ear without dialing after we walked for five more minutes.**

**"Hello?" I asked.**

**"Are you actually calling the police?" Maria asked.**

**"No," I whispered, looking over my shoulder. The woman was still in the water, sobbing and doing the drowned pose. I stopped acting and held my phone normally.**

**"Aren't you gonna text your mom?" Maria asked (seeing as I'm only fourteen). We were running by now.**

**"Duh," I said, typing my text to my mom. **

**"TEXT FASTER!" Maria hollered.**

**"I'M TYPING AS FAST AS I CAN! IT'S HARD TO TEXT AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AT THE SAME TIME!" I screamed. We said a few theories (Maria's making more sense "her daughter was probably lost at sea") and then met my mom five minutes from home on the beach. **

**"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" My mom yelled. We told her and my 7 yr old brother was there too asking stupid questions… We walked back down to the place we were at, and there was no one there. No one. **

**My mom thought we were punked. My dad never found out. Maria doesn't think of it anymore. And I just think it's my fault. I had a phone. I could've called the police. Maybe SOMETHING would've turned out right. But I just feel like I murdered someone…**

**_END_**

**So that's why I never updated. I'm having mental issues. Advice? Thanks.**

**~Kallik's FRIGGIN Eternal**

**PS: Chocolate…**

**PPS: I might actually get this up the 28****th****. I'm writing it now. Um… yeah…**

**PPPS: CHOCOLATE!**


	15. Kim Crawford

I heard Kim sniffle one last time. I had grabbed a raincoat but Kim was in a tank top and shorts. Her skin was freezing and she was shivering against me. I felt around for my cell phone in my pocket, slipping it out and dialing my dad's number.

"C'mon, c'mon," I muttered. After three rings Dad picked up. "Hey Dad, its Jack. I found Kim. Come pick us up at the graveyard down the street from us."

"Is she okay?"

"Yea, sort of. She's freezing though," I said. Kim sneezed and I started rubbing her back.

"I'll come as soon as possible. But stay out of plain sight. Her dad is trying to find her. I tried to stop him but he, uh, I'll tell you later. But I'll be there ASAP."

"Thanks," I said, sliding my phone back in my pocket. "Kimmy, we need to hide. Your dad is looking for you." Kim looked up nervously.

"H-he is?" she sniffed.

"Yea," I said. She coughed, getting up shakily. I stood up after her. "You okay Kimmy?" Kim nodded, and we started to walk back to the front of the graveyard.

"Jack, about my mother…"

"Don't talk about it. Your dad's an asshole for hurting you. End of discussion."

"But Jack, I killed her. I deserve to be hurt."

"No, you don't." I said.

"Listen, Jack, I killed my mom. No amount of pain will make up for what I did. I truly deserve… _mmph_!" My lips were on hers now. Rain pelted down but I ignored it, all my focus on the kiss. When I pulled away, Kim crossed her arms, a smirk on her face. "Ass."

"Who, me or your boyfriend?"

Kim bit her lip nervously and I squeezed her hand.

"Tell me that was my conscience," she whispered. Suddenly I felt myself being thrown to the ground. I looked up. Sure enough, Kim's dad was standing there. I tried to get up to help her, but I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my ankle and fell back down. Mr. Crawford cackled and turned to face his daughter.

"Bitch," he sneered.

"Daddy," Kim whimpered. Her dad turned to me.

"Hey, ask your dad if he's ever had a Kim Crawford," he said.

"Huh?" Kim asked.

"It's a wine brand," I explained. "Wait, why?"

"It helps ease the pain of losing a beloved family member. I should know. Little Miss Bitch killed my wife," Kim's dad said. Kim clenched her fists.

"Just tell me what you want Daddy and then leave us alone," she said.

"Kim," he said. "I want you."

**I HAD MORE BUT I WANTED YOU TO KNOW IM STILL ALIVE SO I LEFT OFF THERE! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY "DANCE TILL YOURE DEAD" IT'S A DANCCE MOMS FIC THANK YOU LOVE YOU SORRY FOR SHOUTING JUST WANNA GET THE MESSAGE OUT THERE. ;D**

**Peace, love, and cutie marks!**

***wrong subject***


	16. Gone Again

Jack grabbed my hand. I backed away from my dad until I was so close to Jack that if I got any closer I'd be under his skin. My stomach lodged itself in my throat. I couldn't speak. I bit my lip.

"Get outta here," Jack growled.

"No." My dad grabbed my arm and yanked me to him. I wormed my way out of his grip. He then handed five dollars to Jack. Where did he get that? Last time I checked we couldn't afford bread from the bakery. "Hear me out. I need my little slut just like she needs me. Now go run home to your daddy and give him the money so he can go drown himself in a bar, okay little man?"

"Slut?" I asked softly. No one heard me. All of a sudden Daddy grabbed me by my hair and started pulling me with him as he ran to his car. To protect myself from hair loss and extreme pain I ran with him. "Jack!" I screamed.

"Kim!" Jack cried. All of a sudden I was thrown in a car and Daddy sped off, leaving Jack in the dust. I tried to open the door to jump out but that'd be suicide and Daddy had the child proof lock on.

When we got home it was in the same state as I last saw it. Broken bottles on the floor, cigarette butts littering the rugs, flour (or cocaine…) spread on the table, the place was a filthy mess. Smoke filled my lungs and my nose stung at the smell of alcohol. I started to go upstairs but my dad grabbed me by my arm and threw me down. I landed in a bed of glass and it cut into my back. I felt blood start to seep through my shirt.

"Not so fast Bitch," my dad sneered. "You need a punishment for running away."

"It won't be for long," I said, trying to convince myself. "Jack will come get me. I know he will." Daddy leaned _really_ close to me. My chest constricted and I stopped breathing for a few minutes out of the sheer terror of what Daddy is capable of doing.

"Your little hero ain't helping you. I promise that when he finds you, you'll be so far from life he won't even bother with you." Daddy punched me in the face, probably leaving a bruise on my eye. He stood up straight and I backed away, still on the floor, as he started kicking me over and over and over… pretty soon I was sobbing at his feet while he struck me. I tried to crawl away and he didn't let me go. Bottles flew at my skin, crashed, and cut it. The alcohol seeped into the scratches, burning them. Fists pounded my back. Pretty soon I could feel myself slip in and out of consciousness.

When Daddy was done with me, he just walked over to the couch and sat down like nothing happened. For a while I just lay on the ground in a heap until I heard his deep snores echo through the house. I forced myself up, my body screaming in mind-numbing pain. A small face peered at me from around a corner.

"Kimmy?"

I collapsed, looking up at the small blonde girl painfully. She had seen everything.

"Lily, go to bed," I whispered hoarsely. "I need to find Jack." Lily crawled over to me and put her hand up against my forehead.

"No," she said. "Go upstairs to your room." She helped me up and brought me upstairs and I collapsed on my bed.

"Thanks Lily, but I really should try to find Jack. He must be worried. I should at least tell him I'm okay," I said. Lily looked at me. "Okay, _alive_." Lily nodded.

"Tell you what," she said. "I'll call Jack and tell him that you're _alive_, and maybe invite him over so you won't be upset, okay?"

"Wow, Lily, you're acting so grown up! What happened to the cute, happy eight year old I left only a few days ago?" I asked.

"Daddy's plot to kill you," Lily said simply, taking my iPhone out of my coat pocket and dialing Jack.

"Wait, what?"

"Hey Jack, this is Lily. Can you come over? Well, she's _alive_… Relax, he left her in like two pieces. Okay… Alright… Yup. Thanks. Kimmy appreciates it." Lily tossed my phone back to me.

"Two pieces?" I asked.

"Can you move your shoulder?"

"…No…"

"Exactly."

"So, is Jack coming?" I asked shyly.

"Nah, he said something about being too busy…" Lily laughed when she saw my face. "I'm kidding. Of course he is! And he should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Kim!"

Lily pointed to Jack, who was in the doorway. I pushed myself up and my shoulder screamed in pain. Jack rushed over to me, kissing me on the forehead. Lily wrinkled her nose.

"Yea, Imma gonna leave. I never understood the whole kissy kissy smoochie smoochie thing," she said, closing the door behind her.


	17. Of Injuries and Bonding

**Sorry I haven't updated in _totes forevs _guyz. I have a life too you know. I've been uploading to youtube and deviantart lately. And dancing 4 days a week (6 hours in total) cuz I'm going to dance in Disney late January AND my ankle is kinda twisted/sprained/close-to-broken, yet I refuse to go to the doctor/CVS minute clinic, or get it checked out, or stop dancing. Yea. Life sucks. **

**ANYWAY, I wanna thank whoever pointed out that this chapter that I posted last chapter was too soon. I swear I posted the chapter that goes between these chapters but I fixed the previous chapter so go read that and this will make 1000X more sense.**

"So, what happened when I was gone?" Jack asked me.

"I'm not completely sure…" I mumbled. He sat up straight.

"What hurts?"

"Nothing…"

"Kim…"

"Everything…"

"Like what specifically?"

I sighed.

"My shoulder mostly. And kind of my ribs."

Jack's hands moved along my shoulder, muttering some things I couldn't hear. All I know is that when his hands got to my ribs, it took _much_ longer than my shoulders.

"Well, doctor Jack, what's the damage?" I teased.

"I can't tell for sure, but I think you broke a few bones. I may have to check your ribs again…" Jack gave one of his signature smirks.

"I think I'm good," I said. Jack laughed. I tried to but it hurt. It hurt everywhere.

"I should probably bring you back to my place. My mom's a nurse, remember? She can probably figure out if you're broken or not." Jack started to pick me up but my body protested in pain. I tried to force back tears, but as Jack started down the stairs I let them out into his chest.

"What about Lily?" I sobbed.

"I don't know yet. Your dad doesn't hate her, right?"

"She pretends to hate me around him."

"I'll take that as a no, he doesn't hate her. I think she'll be fine." Jack opened the front door and went outside. "Sorry, I ran. It will only be a few blocks, I promise."

I nodded and bit my lip to keep from sobbing as the pain jolted through my body.

After five minutes of walking and endless pain, we made it to Jack's house. His mom was pacing with her cell phone in her hand. She saw us and quickly wrapped Jack in a hug, squishing me between them. I bit my lip so hard it bled to keep from screaming in pain.

"Where were you? Your father and I were worried sick!" she cried.

"My dad found me," I said.

"And I tried to get her back. Her father sped away in the car and I… got… lost. Then her sister called me and I realized she didn't live too far from where I was," Jack explained. Mrs. Anderson quickly called Mr. Anderson to tell him we were okay, then turned back to us.

"Kim, why are you in Jack's arms?" she asked. "Not that I don't love the connection between you two."

"She can barely walk," Jack said.

"Oh Kimmy are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, feeling a sharp pang in my side. Mrs. Anderson took me from Jack's arms and I gasped in pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Where does it hurt?"

"Her shoulder and her ribs." Jack answered for me.

"Which side?"

"My right rib and my left shoulder," I said. Mrs. Anderson took me to the living room and laid me on the couch. I squeaked. She started pushing on my chest and I cried out.

"Where?!" Mrs. Anderson asked. Close to tears, I slowly pointed to the part where it hurt the most. She started feeling around the area and I bit my bleeding lip again. "Broken…" she murmured. I groaned.

"Will I be able to do karate?" I asked.

"Not for two months."

"WHAT?! OWWWWWW," I cried.

"Jack, go get an ice pack," Mrs. Anderson said. "Kim, lie on your injured side."

"Why?"

"It helps you take deeper breaths so your lungs don't collapse. Speaking of which, you need to cough or take the deepest breath you can at least once every hour."

"M'kay."

"I have the ice." Jack came back in.

"Good. Kim, didn't you say your shoulder hurt too?"

"Yea." She felt around my shoulder and I felt really awkward. She finally found it and made me move my arm in different was to get it back in. As soon as I felt it pop back in I sighed in relief. It was like taking a dip in a cold pool after running a marathon in 110 degree weather, only the weather was pain and the pool was relief.

"Now lay on your side." I did what I was told and felt Mrs. Anderson slip the icepack under me. Jack sat down at my head and I adjusted my position so my head was on his lap, closing my eyes and letting the dull throb of my ribs lure me to sleep…

**SWITCHPOVSWITCH**

I gently toyed with Kim's hair as she slept peacefully, only to stir a little when the door shut and Dad came into the room. He smiled, but I put my arm on Kim's side protectively. Dad put up his hands in mock surrender, then sat down in his armchair.

"How is she?" he asked. Kim stirred but didn't wake up. I started slowly rubbing circles on her back. She gave a weak smile in her sleep.

"She's okay," I said softly.

"Listen Jack, about what happened earlier - "

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me." I smiled. "Now, can you help me? I _really_ gotta go to the bathroom and I don't wanna wake her up." My dad came over and gently lifted Kim's head off my lap. She groaned and curled herself into a tight ball. Dad looked at me quizzically. "Either she's a really light sleeper, she has defensive instincts from living with her dad, or both," I explained quietly. "Probably both." I quickly rushed to the bathroom, undoing my zipper as I ran. I _really _had to pee!

As I walked out of the bathroom, I could hear murmuring. I hid behind the wall to listen.

"So wait, she's moved in?"

"Yea Jackson, she had nowhere else to go."

Then silence.

"I don't see how this is her fault Marissa. Her father's had her mother's death pinned to her since she was five. Their sides to the story are completely different. She's saying that her mother was trapped in a flaming room and she told her to get her father and then died in there. Her father just says she's a murderer and moves on. Whose side is right?"

"I believe Kim. She's very honest."

More silence.

"So, do you still think she's a slut?"

"No. Her father is a crazy bitchass though."

I chuckled, then froze. Dad and Mom looked at me. I smiled, nodded, and went over to the couch and sat by Kim, who was still curled in a ball.

"Oh, God, she shouldn't be like that. I'm amazed she's not wailing in pain," Mom said, coming over. She gently started moving Kim, but Kim would not budge. In fact, she just curled up tighter. Tears started leaking out of her eyes. Mom stood up. "Anyone else wanna try?" Dad started gently but forcefully uncurling Kim. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and woke up.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. I helped her sit up and let her cry herself out on my chest, rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

"Show off," Mom muttered jokingly as she and Dad left the room.


	18. AUTHOR NOTE PLZ READ

**PLZ READ**

**Im so sorry for dying on u like that. I just… ughhhhh. I've been so depressed. Likenojoke. I'm bullied like hell in school and I just felt so alone and…. I'm so depressed. I've been cutting a lot and stopped eating and lost all my friends and lost interest in writing, one of the things I love most. I'm so alone im so depressed. I really hope u guys can forgive me. I need someone ;( I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for everything. I'm trying to get back into writing, so the next chapter might be up soon. High hopes?**

**With lots of loves,**

**Kallik**


End file.
